Klaine's Night at Freddy's
by GleekyFiction
Summary: Blaine makes Kurt play Five Nights at Freddy's with him... It goes exactly how you'd think.


_**I keep wondering "Hmm, what would happen if Klaine played Five Nights at Freddy's?/Other scary games?" And I know I should be writing my other stories, but I'm bored and feel like I should write this one since I don't think anyone has yet. XD **_

**Klaine's Night at Freddy's**

"Blaine… What game is this, and why are you making me play it with you? It's not even a two person game."

"I don't know Kurt, Finn said we should play it."

"Well, I don't like the look of the title screen…"

Kurt felt a bit nervous as he looked at his boyfriend's computer screen, a static and out of focus looking, animatronic bear on the title screen, with the words "Five Nights at Freddy's". "If that bear is supposed to be Freddy, Freddy could seriously use some fashion advice… Top hats are so out of season." He mumbled, trying not to give in to the unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"I thought you liked top hats?" Blaine questioned as he pressed "new game", a screen of a new paper article coming up on the screen, his hazel eyes scanning over the words. "So… Apparently we're a guard working the night shift, making minimum wage, at this place called "Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. It kinda reminds me of Chuck E Cheese. This should be fun!" He grinned, turning to look at Kurt with an excited look on his face.

"Great, now I can never take our future children to Chuck E Cheese without having a fear induced panic attack…" Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes and putting on one set on headphones, Blaine was wearing the other, both being plugged into the computer. He was feeling so on edge, he even flinched when the phone rang. "Fuck… Answer the phone, how do we answer it?" He groaned, though it was answered automatically, and he let out a sigh.

Blaine had control of the mouse, and started to click around, looking at the cameras and testing the doors, multitasking as he also listened to the man on the phone. "He sounds nice… Wait, did he say the characters wander?" His eyes widened as he quickly clicked back to the screen where the animatronics were, counting to see if there was still three there. "One, two-."

"Blaine where the _fuck_ did the rabbit go Blaine?" Kurt said in a quick sentence, noticing that in fact, there were only two animatronics still left standing there. "Oh my god, Blaine, he's gonna kill us!"

"Nonono, Kurt. It's okay honey, calm down." Blaine bit back a laugh as he flipped through the cameras, finding the missing animatronic hidden away in one of the supply closets. "See, he's just in the closet."

"Let's hope he isn't gay then, so he doesn't come out…" He mumbled, causing Blaine to laugh. "I'm serious!"

"I know honey, I know-." He started, but jumped a bit when the cameras went out, all of them becoming static.

This caused Kurt to swat Blaine's hands away from the controls, letting out a scared whine as he clicked out of the camera, quickly closing the doors and securing them in the room, making sure that the purple rabbit couldn't get into the room.

"Uhm, Kurt… You know we only have a certain amount of power, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Looking at where his boyfriend was pointing at the screen, he saw the little percentage that said 15%, then 14%, counting down at a rather quickly. "We have to save 14% for… another 3 hours… We used a lot of power."

"What?!" Kurt squealed, throwing the doors open again at 10%. Until he heard a voice singing "_Dum dum dum_", and he put them down again. "Oh god what was that?"

"Kurt, the power! You're using too much!"

"I don't want to die Blaine- stop that!" He groaned as Blaine tried taking the mouse from his hands, both boys trying to wrestle it away from the other as the percentage slowly counted down.

5%

4%

3%

2%

1%

0%

Black out.

"Oh great…" Blaine sighed, able to get the mouse back from Kurt, who was hiding behind his hands and peeking through his fingers.

"What happened what happened oh my _god_ Blaine." Kurt whined as he peeked through his fingers, eyes widening when music began to play. "Oh fuck…"

Blaine furrowed his brows as he used the mouse to look around the office room again, but when he saw the face of Freddy in his doorway, he couldn't move.

"_BLAINE!_"

"Kurt relax, I can't move the mouse!"

"Try harder!"

"Oh god, it stopped…" Blaine muttered, now able to move the mouse again. But the sound of foots steps was anything but comforting, and he could tell how freaked out Kurt was by the fact that he kept bouncing around in his chair, not sitting still.

And then they got a face full of Freddy, screaming in their faces.

Blaine jumped a bit and let out a yell, though his reaction was nothing in comparison to Kurt's, who wasn't even in his seat anymore, having shrieked and ripped the headphones off his head, running over to the other side of the room. He was panting and whimpering softly as he stood against the wall, a large pout on his lips, his hands trembling.

Blaine tried not to laugh, he really did, since Kurt looked petrified, but he couldn't help it. "Stop laughing at me, it isn't funny!" Kurt had yelled, though his voice cracked, and Blaine couldn't help but laugh a little harder. "I hate you…"

"I love you too, honey."

"We are _not _playing that again!"

"Whatever you say, honey."


End file.
